The 99th Hunger Games!
by Breathless Grins
Summary: Inside the 99th Hunger Games: The dead never truely gone, mutations gone horribly wrong; if the tributes play it right, more than one may survive. But do the tributes have the strength to defeat the one thing that even the gamemakers have lost control of?
1. Super, Amazing, First Chapter

Hello _Everyone_! Yes! This is it! The first chapter!

But unfortunately for you, this has no story plot what-so-ever!

...sorry...

But the good news is that I have all the spots I need (mostly) to start the story! That means from now on, this story is CLOSED for submissions!

Unless...

If anyone has a guy tribute for any of the incomplete tributes, you can save that guy's butt and submitting a character to fill the spot, instead of him becoming a blood-bath. Hmmm? This offer will extend till' the first action chapter (The actual games.)

Also! *SPECIAL OFFER TIME!* If you want to submit a character that is NOT a tribute, go ahead! Please follow the same form as usual, and it will be posted at the bottom of the page. These characters WILL appear in the games, just not as a tribute. *waggles eyebrows mysteriously* I have already offered this to some people, who were early birds, and their they submitted will be mains. You submit can 2ndary characters, and if I like them enough I might make them mains.

So moving on, here is the final tribute list!

* * *

**District One**

**G**: _Shard Chalice Pellier (Claratrix LeChatham) _

**B**: _Fedora Thrice Potter (The Signature Thief)_

**District Two**

**G: **_Ryan Caroline van der Woodsen (Intergirty21)_

**B**: _Felix Cinian Drew (The Signature Thief)_

**District Three**

**G**: Unix Ty Black (Light Dark Path)

**B**: Medgar Otis Delaney (_Hungergames-Chlerek-lover)_

**District Four**

**G: **_Caddis Marie Tipper_

B: _Gill Harper Friedrich_

**District Five**

**G**: _Kendra Rose Volutria (MewMewApple101)_

B: DIE EARLY

**District Six**

**G: **_Harper Haven Alby (Nikkitamarie)_

**B**: _Landon Tyler Brooke (Akatrixie)_

**District Seven**

**G**: _Dahnya Elle Woodford (Mockingjay1804)_

**B**: _Reggie Theodore McTedio (Reggie Schiechati)_

**District Eight**

**G**: _Violet Olivia Banks (Dawn I am)_

B: DIE EARLY

**District Nine**

**G**: _Cyrah Rin Fox (Eons of Eternity)_

B: DIE EARLY

**District Ten**

**G: **_Vierra Portia Ryznak _

B: DIE EARLY

**District Eleven**

**G**: _Skye Ame Kaze (Spells Odori-Kaen)_

B: DIE EARLY

**District Twelve**

**G**: _Aletris Pruitt (Mockingjay Me)_

**B**: _General Hollis Mathis (The Signature Thief) _

* * *

**The Special Characters!… **

**-**_Virgo Danielle Irving_ (3rdbase101)

-_Destiny Rae (FleurXdeXlis)_

**_-_**_Polia Judy Bush (Akatrixie)_

* * *

**SPECIAL OFFER FORM! **_Please submitt through PM! All review submissions WILL BE IGNORED AND POSSIBLY DELETED (if possible, *smacks computer* Dangit, you, delete the fruitcakin' review!)_

**Name  
**_First:_  
_Middle:_  
_Last:_

**Name Background:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Background (history): (**_Might be alterted slightly to fit story-line)_

**Personality:**

**Appearance**...  
_Build:_

Hair Color:  
Hair Style:

Eye Color:  
Eye Style:

Sholder Broadness:  
Slimness:  
Muscle Size:  
Muscle Definition:

_Height:_  
_Weight:_  
_  
Skin Color:_

**Quirks/Mannerisms:**

Family

Mother:  
Father:  
Sister(s):  
Brother(s):

**Friend**(s):

**How they interact with other people**:

**Strengths** (At least three):

**Weaknesses** (At least five):

**Fears**: Please use detail:

**Hobbies**:

**Dreams/ambitions:**

**Attitudes to killing and death:**

**Token**: _(something you would like to see him/her wearing)_

**Weapon of Choice**_:

* * *

_

Now, look closely at the final tribute sheet. Now if you see **your** character without your pen-name behind it, that means I was being incredibly stupid when I cleared my inbox and forgot your penname! So if you please claim your tributes, that would be mighty fine.

Finally, the new code is 'Clove', and the question of the day is...

**1.) What animal looks most like your tribute/special character?**

**2.) What animal personality wise is most like your tribute?**

If you have an answer that fits both, great! I enjoy matching people up to animals. (Like my friend, a Cape Bull. Or my sister- A squirrel. My english teacher, a cocker spaniel...) It helps me create a good mental image for your character! Plus it's fun! And get's you karma points with the almighty karma god that controls WHO DIES FIRST!

:)

First chapter should be up by Saturday... maybe... but I'll try! It'll start with day one of training!

-Breathless Grins


	2. Interviews, Districts One and Two

Hello Everyone! Chapter One is here! Though unfortunately everyone who was looking forward to _training_ is to be disappointed. I'm sorry if I'm being spontantious, but I've decided that 24 interviews is better than 3 days of training and a interview recap.

So here are District One-Two's interviews!

* * *

Interview, District One Female

* * *

**Shard's POV, (D1F) **

I was nervous.

I mean, who wouldn't be? I was about to go out in front a thousand of people, not to mention the millions more watching from their television set, probably make a fool out of my self…

And of course, _I_ had to go first. Not my district partner—me.

I hate these gamemakers.

Suddenly, a large round of applause filled my ears, as Caesar introduced me to the world. My throat went dry, and my hands clutched my velvet seat until my knuckles turned pure white against the blood red.

Fedora nudged me softly, and I took the cue, slowly standing up. Wobbling on my hair-straight high-heels, I nervously flattened my long dress, my fingers catching in its marvelous waves and enveloping themselves in the soft silky fabric.

My stylist had put me in a beautiful sleeveless dark red dress. It looked like I was so fluid and graceful as the red fabrics washed around me like waves of the ocean. It was cinched with thread at several points and fell in mountainous curves; I absolutely loved it.

My light brown hair was up in an elegant bun, which I had no idea how Ezekiel had done it, my hair being so short and all, but he had, and it had added length that framed my face in beautiful curls at the beginning of my temples.

Slowly, majestically, I made my way up to the velvet-cushioned seat that set me directly in front of Caesar. He smiled at me, a genuine smile, and my tensed muscles slowly relaxed as I sat down, pressing my dress down under me.

"So, Shard," Caesar began, his hair this year, a lovely sea-blue. "How are you liking the Capitol so far on your stay?"

Oh, easy. My mentor and I had rehearsed this thousands of times. I glanced at the audience, brown eyes flashing. "The people here are veeerry interesting, and if I win, I'm defiantly going to spend some more time here in the Capitol." I waggled my eyebrows for effect.

Caesar laughed, as did the rest of the audience, and a few wolf-whistles broke out in the crowd. I teased them with an air kiss, and waved to my imaginary lovers.

"Does that mean you have no lovers back at home?" Caesar asked conversationally, his eyebrows crinkling, but showing no wrinkles. Urgh. Creepy.

"Well, actually, yes. I do." I gave a pointed glance back at my fans, but keeping the light look in my eyes. "And I'm currently seeing one of them, so I'm afraid any time I'll be spending in the Capitol will be for purely educational motives."

"Hear that, boys?" Caesar smiled, winking. "She's off-limits." Comical groans filled the audience.

A few more seconds passed as the audience quieted again. "So, how about it Shard? Anything you hoping for in the arena this year?"

"Well…" I thought carefully, my brain working furiously to fit my angle. "I really hope they'll be some beds. And a real bathroom. That'd be nice."

Small laughter broke.

"Well," Caesar gave a humor filled glance at the gamemakers, who were smiling and shaking their heads. "They'll take your comment into consideration, I'm sure. Anything else?"

"Well for one thing," I was just getting started. "Misquotes are terrible this time of year. Bug-Spray would be nice." I thought a bit more as laughter continued. "And breakfast in bed, oh, and hold the poison."

Things were defiantly warming up now, I grinned, flashing pearly white teeth, "…and if you could have the mutts be sane this year, that would be amazing!" I stood up and curtsied a little to the gamemakers. "That is all. Thank you."

As I sat down again, the buzzer sounded, making me jump in my seat. Geez! Loud little thing!

"Well," Caesar smiled, still chortling. "That's all the time we have for you today, Miss. Shard. But thank you for the laughs."

I grinned, and began to walk to my seat, giving a small wave to the audience over my shoulder and a wink to the camera.

This was my day.

* * *

**Fedora's POV (D1M)**

"Tell me about your family, Fedora," Caesar began, waving her hand absently. "Sisters? Brothers? Girlfriend?"

"Well," I started, thinking abit. "I have a pretty average family. Typical: Mom, Dad, two brothers and a sister, No girlfriend though. I've been focusing on training."

"Ah," Caesar winked knowingly. "Hard-core trainer, aren't you?"

"Actually, I like people more than training. It's just that all the girls at the training session are a little to 'I'm-gonna-slit-your-throat' for my taste."

Caesar laughed and nodded. "Okay, then. How about friends? Any shout-outs to a family member?"

"Well, I do have a large family—and so many friends, that if I'd say 'hi' to them all, I'd only have seconds left." I grinned, and gave a half-wave towards the camera. "Hello… all."

After the laughter died, Caesar moved onto a different subject. "So, a nine in training. Pretty good. But the real question is, if you were holding back on us."

"Well," I gave a fake nervous glance towards my fellow careers and lowered my voice to a whisper. "If I told you, I'm pretty sure my fellow careers would figure it out sooner or later. Word travels fast in Panem."

* * *

**Ryan's POV (D2G)**

Caesar smiled at me, "Why don't you show us your beautiful dress your stylist made for you?"

I grinned, and quickly stood up, the dress falling to right above my knee. This was going exactly where I wanted. I was wearing a soft, little black dress that seemed to be stained by the depths of coal and darkness itself. Beautiful, and flowing.

It took me a second to realize Caesar was still talking, "…and with an interesting style. I really like the one sleeve thing you got going on."

I laughed, "Yeah, me too. But I feel so…" I leaned towards my right and pretended to wobble. "…lopsided."

The audience laughed, and I straightened myself up, pleased—my face flushed.

Caesar came up from behind me and put his head right near my shoulder. "How do you think this would look on like me?" He called to the audience, winking. "The new, sexy Caesar of the Hunger Games." He did a little 'sexy' dance across the stage, obviously enjoying this.

Even I couldn't help but laugh. Playing it up, I shook my head sadly. "Caesar, I'm sorry to tell you this—but you could look as sexy in that dress as my 102 year old grandma."

After a minute or so of Caesar and I pretending to throw punches at each other, we 'forgave' each other for calling the other 'un-sexy'.

Sitting down, Caesar turned to a new topic. "So, Ryan. We've heard that you like to sail." He shot a wink at the gamemakers, who nodded.

I nodded solemnly; this was something I could talk about. "Sailing is my life. If I come back, I'm going to sail the world."

Caesar laughed, "That's a whole lot of ocean to sail, especially since Panem is the only country not under water."

"You never know," I said honestly, a smile flickering onto my face. "I could find an island, and claim it for Ryantopia!"

"And what would this, Ryantopia, be like?" Caesar spoke, looking faintly amused.

"Well, for one thing, everyone would have to walk on their hands from 12:30-1:00, so they get strong muscles in their arms."

"What about their legs?"

"Well, they walk around a lot, and have to learn how to sail, so the legs would be fine. Unless they were really lazy. In that case, everyone in Ryantopia would have really buff arms, but really puny legs." I shot a grin at the audience. "And we all know how degrading _that _would be."

Several shouts of agreement rose from the audience, and I smiled humbly. "You know you love me."

"Well, unfortunately, their have been scans by the top scientists of Panem, who have all found no signs of life or land," Caesar said ruefully, shaking his head sadly as if he really did regret the loss.

I sighed comically. "And so dies the dream of Ryantopia."

***BUZZER***

* * *

**Felix Drew, (District Two Male)**

"So, Felix." Caesar began awkwardly, shifting slightly in his seat.

I said nothing, my trained eye penetrating his. Idiot. I just wanted to get to the games.

A few more seconds passed, and Caesar finally spoke again. "What do you think will be the biggest challenge in the arena."

"Nothing." I said bluntly, a hint of a snarl in my voice. "All the other tributes are just pawns in the way. All of them are too dumb, or too weak to even put up some sort of a resistance. It'll be slaughter.

"Wow. Um, okay," The tension was rising in Ceasear's brow and he quickly changed the subject. "Have a girlfriend back at home?"

"No."

"Dreams? Ambitions?"

"To win the games."

"Okay…"

I sneered. "You seem tense, Caesar. Something bothering you?"

"Uh, no… not really."

"Hm. What's the problem then?"

***BUZZER***

No way that was two minutes, idiots. Can't face reality. Can't face pressure. All of them are fools.

* * *

Sorry if some were shorter than others. Sad, I know. But I can't waste time on pre-games. I just feel like I'm skipping all this stuff... I really want to! But you guys need to know the characters, and I need to learn them myself.

Anyways, sorry about the delay. My computer's been down, and I've had to type all of this up on mu family's iPad. You know how hard that is? -_-

So, please don't expect any more chapters anytime soon. I'll try... I really will... but 3-4 Interviews shouldn't be up for a while, sorry. Especially since I'm trying to do full length interviews. :)

But the arena will be worth it! _Trust me. _

Code: Cato


	3. Interviews, Districts Three and Four

**Unix Black's POV (D3F)**

"What are you most enjoying about the Capitol so far on your stay?"

_Stay? Yes, of course. I'm a guest here! I'm not going to be slaughtered within the next few weeks—I'm a guest here at the Capitol!_

I forced a smile. "The Entertainment, actually."

"Ah, really?" Caesar actually seemed surprised. It seemed as though most District Three people would have televisions and such at their homes.

_Nope_!

"What about it? What in particular?"

"Well, this may sound blood-thirsty, but you capitalists seemed to have dreamed up every weapon imaginable!" I grinned, trying for a subtle smile. "Every day materials that all the districts use year round have been converted. Even something like a child's slingshot can be altered to have maximum distance rebound, and pebbles that explode on contact."

Caesar nodded, as if for me to continue. So I did.

"And, let's say, District Twelve." I stole a glance at Aletris and General, who nodded while trying not to look confused. "I'm sure at least one of them has held a pick-ax at least once. These pick-axes here are enforced with lead and poisons; razor sharp tips and light hallow bases built for throwing and swinging. Someone who grew up in a kitchen could use kitchen knives, lined with poison pockets where a clever tribute could mash some poisonous berries. Straws into blow-darts. District Eight: sewing needles into deadly small knives. District Nine: Arrowheads into Poisonheads, and snares into nooses. District Ten: Lassoes into barbed wire strangulation weapons. District Eleven: Whips into hooked instruments of death. The possibilities are literally endless."

There was a dead silence in the auditorium, and I could slowly feel a blush rising to my cheeks. I'm not a killer, but how much time _these_gamemakers spent creating weapons of all instruments—fascinated me.

Suddenly, I could hear Harper whispering something to Landon next to her. "…I wish she had done district six…"

All heads in the room turned to the suddenly micro-phoned voice. Harper froze, and then grinned. "Well, it's true!"

Laughter began to break, and I nervously giggled. What the heck had gotten into me? This was _not_ the angle my mentor and I agreed on.

* * *

**(AN: Sorry, Medgar! I can't find your character info—anywhere! Hungergames, if you please could send it to me again…? Sorry! I'll make it up to him!) ** **Caddis Marie Tipper (D4F)**

* * *

"Caddis Tipper, correct?"

I knew where this was going, "Yes. You must know my brother."

Caeser was startled into a grin. "Yes, Actually. You must hear it often, but you both look so alike- and have the same cocky attitude."

I twisted my face into one of pure shock. "Who? _Moi_? Cocky? Never!"

The audience laughed, and I smiled, facing them. "You guys know my brother, right? Well, I'm going to win the games- just like him!"

"So, Caddis," Caesar's face began with a hint of a smile, after the audience quieted again "How about that reaping, huh? You really had to get up there fast, didn't you?"

At my reaping, the girl next to me volunteered at the same time I did. We literally had a stare-down, till all of a sudden, she shot at me! I barely dodged the punch and gave her a good bruise to remember me by on my way up. Thank-you, mixed-martial-arts.

"Yes," I glared at the camera, hoping Marine was watching. "Thanks for the warm-up. Better luck next-time, kid."

"Very interesting kick, Caddis. Did you just make it up?"

"Ah, yes. I learned mixed-martial-arts from my bro, but I call it, the Kaddis Kick." I grinned, and stood up; glad my stylist had gone for the 'down-to-earth' look. She said the chariots were for glamour; the interviews were for showing what you're made of.

Oh, yeah.

I spun on my heel, my long, oceanic colored cargo pants swishing like waves, and my foot swiveled down on all sides. My other leg had been thrown high into the air, and I used the momentum of my heel to launch it right beside me.

"Caddis with a 'K'."

* * *

**Gill Harper Friedrich (D4M)**

Heh. Cute. But showing off your martial-arts-skills is not going to get you far in the games. Fighting isn't about showing off, it's about hurting the other person enough so they stop. Or die.

"What's your job, back at home, Gill?"

"Well, I train, often." Obviously, but some of the capitol people aren't the smartest fish in the bucket. "That usually takes up the majority of my week. But on Sundays and Tuesdays, I work on an old fishing trawler."

"Ah," Caesar smiled knowingly. "So I bet you're hoping for an ocean themed arena."

"No kidding!" I laughed, leaning back in my chair. "That'd be a little piece of heaven—and home. All I need is a lake, and I'd have this game set and match."

"Reaaaaalllyy?" Caesar gave a glance to the game-makers, whose faces were expressionless. "How do you plan on doing that."

"Well, if there _is_ a lake, river, ocean, whatever, it'll probably be key in the games. Some time or another, swimming with come in handy, I'm pretty sure. Whether ninja attacks at dawn from under the water, or just a 'who can swim the longest' thing, I think I've got it down. Any four has it down."

"District Four can be a good contender in the water," Caesar nodded, casting a glance back Caddis, who smiled. "And I hope you'll use that advantage to it's maximum."

"You know it."

* * *

**So! How was it? Good, bad, horrible, excellent? Feed-back is needed! But I've figured it out! I find I can write about female-charectors easier... so that's why the guys have somewhat shorter interviews. But, alas, the Karma gods seem to look down with more favor on the guys, so it'll even out towards the end. Code: Thresh.**

**So, the next chapter, interviews 5-6, should be up two days or so from now!**

**Let's do it!**

**-B.G.**


	4. Interviews, Districts Five and Six

**Kendra Rose Volutria (D5F)**

"Kendra, how are you doing?" Caesar smiled at me, but his voice was lined with pity. He obviously thought of me as weak. _Ugh, I'm not that puny looking am I?_

Wait. If I really was that weak looking…? I quickly changed my strategy.

I had to play it for all it's worth. "F-Fine." I let a little waver in my voice, before blinking rapidly as if to force back tears. I cleared my throat, trying to look like I was trying to be brave. "How are you, Caesar?"

"Excellent, thank you." He smiled again, _ugh, was this guy paid to smile?, _and spoke again. "Are you happy with your score in training?"

A _five_! I was outraged when I saw it; I was much better than a five! But apparently, knowing how to shoot darts wasn't good enough anymore!

I tried for a brave smile. "It was more than I ever hoped for. I can't believe the game-makers were kind enough to give me such a high score!"

"Well, they must've seen some inner talent in you!" Caesar's eyes suddenly gleamed hopefully. "Would you like to tell us what you did?"

I laughed softly, glancing at the game-makers who had raised eyebrows. They knew I knew that I wasn't supposed to tell. "Sorry. My lips are sealed, I'm really hoping to surprise everyone."

"Just one little hint?" Caesar begged with laughing eyes.

"Sorry! You'll just have to wait and see!" I grinned, but then, as if realizing where again I was going, my smile faltered and my face fell. As if I was just thinking… _If I get past cornucopia…_

"Well," Caesar, noting my downcast, changed subjects quickly. "How's your stay been?"

"I-It's going good." I looked 'nervously' down at my hands. I quickly looked up and at the audience. "The people are so… amazing. I really wish, I-I could spend more time here before the games. I wish I could come back."

Caesar patted me comfortingly on the shoulder. "Well, if you win, you can come back and spend all the time you want here."

"If I win," I echoed, pretending to blink back tears. "I'll certainly try."

That was the most honest thing I had said all night.

*BUZZER*

* * *

**(Landon Tyler Brooke, D6M)**

"Interesting token, you have there, Landon," Caesar smiled, gesturing to my… er, token.

I groaned inwardly. My token was my younger brother's favorite stuffed-animal, a weird dog/bear/rabbit thing. Tristan had literally _forced_ me to take it for good luck

I had wanted to leave it back in the room, but my mentor had told me to take it. It made the capitol feel like more as if I was a real person. Yeah, uh-huh. Like that was going to change anything. I already was a real person, going to die, and they didn't care.

If I became more like a person, they still wouldn't care.

"Yeah," I turned red slightly. "It's my little brother's. He told me to take it for good luck. Keep's him close, I guess."

The audience laughed, and I tried to laugh along, but I could feel the heat rising to my face.

Crap. This was exactly what I was supposed to avoid. Or what, I _wanted_ to avoid.

_Not so invisible now, am I, self?_

"Well, it'll make a great pillow," I smiled weakly, holding it up. "You never know, this dog-thing might save my life."

"I'd pay to see that, Landon," Caesar laughed, slapping me on the back. "I'd pay to see that."

***BUZZER***

* * *

**(Harper Haven Alby, D6F)**

"Stand up and show us your dress, will you Harper?" Caesar held out a hand and helped me up.

I grinned, and held up the tips of the dress. The costume was really marvelous, this year. I was wearing a long dress that fit perfectly. It was very soft, and surprisingly comfortable, if not slightly heavy.

It flows extrovertly out at the bottom, like a lamp of some-sort, though I think it was designed to look like a beaker, as it slowly became tighter fitting around my waist. I had its long train spun around my feet to keep it out of the way, but I now quickly spread it out with a quick jerk of my hand. In the bright sunlight, it sparkled and shined as the light caught on it, like the sun would on steel or jewels.

"Lovely," Caesar sighed, sounding very girlish and young for a fifty-some year old. I made a little coughing sound to cover up my laugh. I slowly gave my dress one last swish, before sitting down royally.

Caesar sat down, also, and smiled at me. "So, how are you feeling about the arena… you'll be in it tomorrow!"

I pretended to let my smile fall, and I know my mentor was pumping her fist right now. This interview was really going my way. "I'm really nervous," Trying for a little shake in my voice. "And I'm not sure how well I'm going to do, but I certainly will try."

My strategy was to appear somewhat sacred about the arena coming up—but flattering and such about the capitol.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I'll try my best," I said firmly, but glancing nervously at my fellow tributes.

_Change the subject, change the subject, change the subject, change the su—_

"Anything you are enjoying particularly about your stay?"

"Yes!" I gasped, relief flooding my face.

"What was that?"

"Um," I thought furiously, biding my time with a slow grin. "You see, the games themselves don't appeal to me as much—"

I saw my mentor wince, and flew into recovery mode.

"—a-as much as the _capitol_ itself." I improvised quickly, glancing at my mentor again, who nodded subtly—her eyes filled with relief. God, my heart was beating so fast I thought it might fly out of my chest. "And so I was mentally willing you to change the subject."

The audience laughed, and I giggled nervously. "I guess, it worked!"

"Well, yes, I guess it did." Caesar's eyebrows were arched, but he didn't comment more. "You must be a mind-reader."

I winked. "It's my special talent. _That's how I'm going to win the games."_

***BUZZER***

* * *

**As you all have proably guessed, the District Five-Guy is a blood-bath/die-early. Now. I'm on a three-day-update procedure. So, next chapter should be up on Saturday. :) I think I'm doing pretty good for an iPad newbie! **

**Now, the following chapters...**

**Chapter Four: Interviews Seven and Eight (1/29/11)**

**Chapter Five: Interview Nine and Ten (2/1/11)**

**Chapter Six: Interview Eleven and Twelve. (2/4/11)**

**Chapter Seven: Interview Recap (2/7/11)**

**Chapter Eight: Allegiances (2/10/11) **(_It's chapter with the final character layout. It'll have charector basic info/get-to-know-me stuff. Nothing, however, vital. Code: Foxface) _

**REST DAYS (2/11/11-2/13/11) **(Hey! The Author needs some rest days from the story! Give me a break!)

**Arena Layout Days (2/14/11)** (_I'm debating whether or not to post this, but these are the days where'll I'll be making a offical map of the arena, and desgin the mutts/basic storyline and ect. I might post these in story-form, and I might not. If I don't post on schedule, that mean's I've decided not to.)_

This is the schedule I have currently. It might alter, and I'll post one at the end of each chapter. :) Kay?

REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS!

-B.G.


	5. Interviews, Districts Seven and Eight

**(Dahnya Elle Woodford, D7F)**

"So, Dahnya, how confident are you feeling right now?"

I thought for a moment, even though I already knew my answer. Thinking things through several times will help you notice tiny flaws in your plan. That's why I've never been caught lying.

"Pretty good," I decided, letting my musing face fade. "I have some advantages, and some disadvantages. I just gotta' avoid the disadvantages, and I think I have a pretty fair shot."

"Really?" Caesar smiled, looking actually interested. "So what _are_ some of your advantages?"

Okay. Okay. Give away enough to get some sponsors, but not enough to give any real hints to the other tributes. "Well, I can lie." I grinned.

"So how do we know that you aren't lying to us right now?" Caesar joked.

"Because that, my dear Caesar, is a paradox. No matter what you say, I can always counter with that my lie was good enough that it seemed real enough to have you suspect it was a lie." I thought another moment, that didn't sound right. "But, yet you aren't sure if I'm still lying or not."

There was a moment's pause from Caesar, then, "Well, you certainly are a logical thinker. I don't know if I, or some other Capitol people out there, can wrap their brains around that logic." The audience laughed, and little shouts of good-natured agreement rose. "But it sounds solid enough."

"I certainly hope so," I smiled faintly.

**With that topic quickly worn out, he continued. "Any more things you'd like us to know about yourself?"**

Instantly, I shot a signature wink at the audience. "I'm quick on my feet. You can expect me, when you least suspect me."

***BUZZER***

* * *

(**Reggie Theodore McTedio, D7M)**

"Welcome, Reggie," Caesar smiled at me. "Anything you'd like to say before we begin?"

"Umm…" I shot an uncertain glance at my mentor, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. I slowly turned to the audience, smiled brightly, and said, "Hi!"

Caesar, and the rest of the audience, laughed agreeably, surging me with newfound confidence.

"My name is Reggie," I grinned. "I am twelve years old, the youngest person ever to be in the Hunger Game-! And the shortest, if that accounts to anything…"

The audience laughed again, and I continued, "I turned twelve on the day of the reaping." My face turned slightly brighter. "I'm going to try my best, and I hope that I'm going to be able to see my family again!"

Grinning, I looked directly at the camera, "Hi, Jilly!"

Caesar smiled, and started the interview. "Who's Jilly? A friend?"

I laughed. "Nooo… Jilly's my sister, and I love her more than anything! More than my birthday… or… or summer break! And that's saying a lot!"

Many of the audience members chuckled, while I could hear someone crying in the back-row. Wow! I didn't take much to set these people to tears!

Caesar chortled, "I know it. Summer break was one of the best times of my life."

"Oh, yeah!" I grinned, my face flushed. "I spend all my summers climbing trees in the woods. There are so many in District Seven, and my favorite one to climb is the big oak in the middle of the forest! I really hope they're some trees in the games."

Caesar looked genuinely concerned. "How well do you think you'll do?"

"Well," My face fell. "I don't think I have much of a chance. I don't want to hurt anyone, most of the other tributes are so nice… but I really want to get home." I lifted my face up and smiled. "Maybe the last person will fall off a cliff or something'!"

"That'd be amazing," Caesar smiled gently, and patted me on the shoulder. "I'd be a real miracle."

***BUZZER***

* * *

**Vierra Portia Ryznak (D8F)**

"How are you feeling about the games, and your opponents so far, Vierra?" Caesar smiled at me.

"Like what about them? How stupid, worthless, and horrid they are? Or about the fact that every year they condemn kids to their death? Or about how some of these monsters actually train for the games, and slaughter without a second thought?"

Caesar's smile flickered. "…More about how well you think you'll do."

"Oh, that." I grinned, but there was no humor lining my teeth. "I could kill everyone here within seconds, and I'm going to so _I_ can one day kill President Snow."

Cesar made a frantic motion with his fingers, and I quickly leapt to sum up my speech. The audience was mumbling in confusion and staring at me with wide, confused eyes. I wasn't the puppet they usually saw.

"Everything I do from now until the end of my life with be a sign of rebellion. You may be able to kill me, but you can't kill the impact I've made." I stood up, and looked directly at the camera. Caesar's signing were becoming more frantic, so I smiled, and I began to say the one thing I'd waited my entire life to say, "And President Snow?" I laughed, my eyes cold. "Go burn in He—"

***BUZZER***

* * *

**COMING SOON...!**

**Chapter Five: Interview Nine and Ten (2/1/11)**

**Chapter Six: Interview Eleven and Twelve. (2/4/11)**

**Chapter Seven: Interview Recap (2/7/11)**

**Chapter Eight: Allegiances (2/10/11) **(_its chapter with the final character layout. It'll have character basic info/get-to-know-me stuff. Nothing, however, vital. Code: Seeder) _

**REST DAYS (2/11/11-2/13/11) **(Hey! The Author needs some rest days from the story! Give me a break!)

**Arena Layout Days (2/14/11)** (_I'm debating whether or not to post this, but these are the days where'll I'll be making an official map of the arena, and design the mutts/basic storyline and etc. I might post these in story-form, and I might not. If I don't post on schedule, that mean's I've decided not to.)_

**Previously, on the 99th Hunger Games...** _It'll be a short Chapter, summing up everything dramatic that's happened in the interviews, training, and of-scenes. It'll be like on of the two-part TV show things!_

* * *

**So? How was it? Horrible? Despisible? I liked, personaly, Vierra's interview, though not so much the girl herself... Hmmm...**

**Anyway, you know when the next chapter will be up! :D**

**One last thing- I have a poll up on my profile. Has an interesting question... about your tributes... hmm? It might be worth your while t check it out!**

**-B.G.**


	6. Interviews, Districts Nine and Ten

**(Cyrah Rin Fox, D9F)**

"Okay, Cyrah," Caesar smiled faintly. "Let's talk about, all..." He gestured to my outfit. "...this..."

I smiled, and stood, secretly pleased.

I, too, loved my costume. I was in a classic huntress outfit, long leather pants and matching hunting jacket, moss-green shirt underneath, knee-high combat boots. My hair was down, all natural, with my dirty-blond hair spinning itself into it's usual thin curls down to my shoulders) I had a sheath of arrows slung over my shoulder, and a fancy oak made bow by my side.

But the best part of it, was the wings. Animatronics, they were magnetically attached to my skin, they could fall off at my very thought. The were real feathers, though the tip ones were slightly enhanced in size to make it look slightly more realistic. If I was correct, they were golden eagle feathers, and the wing-span of my own costume was much larger (Maybe 10 feet stretched out).

They ruffled naturally, as if they were actually real, and I could fold them in and out whenever I simply thought about it.

They had turned me from an average huntress from district nine, to a legendary hunting god. I was the ultimate predator, the fastest animal alive.

"It fits you, perfectly," Caesar softly said. "You as a whole."

"Ah, but do you know me as a whole?" I smiled.

"No," He laughed. "But I can guess."

"Watch!" I joked back. "One day I actually might grow wings, and fly away!" _Far, far away from Panem._

The audience laughed politely, and we both sat down to continue the interview.

"So, Cyrah, have any family, or friends back home that you'd like to share about with us?"

My smiled flickered off my face, I instantly became solemn, and gazed vaguely into the crowd where I hoped a camera would be placed. "Yes. Mom... Dad... tell the twins I love them, and Rigel too. And Atlantis..." I trailed off. Suddenly self conscious that the entire room was dead quiet. "Atlantis, I'll try to come back for you. If I win, you know what happens. So I'll try extra hard."

Atlantis was my best friend in the entire world, always sarcastic and laughing—the comforting one. Always there for me.

When we were seven, Atlantis got sick. _Really_ sick. I didn't get to see her for a whole month- and when I did, she was always asleep. When she finally, recovered, enough to go outside, I learned my friend had lost her the use of her body from the waist down. When seen, she's always coughing through her smiles, and rolling down the streets in a makeshift wheel chair. Winning... would mean that I could ask the Capitol to heal her. Or at least make her more comfortable.

I cleared my throat, shaking myself out of my thoughts. I had to focus. I smiled and looked up at Cesar. "They know what I want to say. I'm just not good with words."

"I understand," Caesar said kindly. He looked genuinely understanding for me. "I was never good with words, but look at me now!" The Capitol cheered.

Moving on...

"So what do you think you biggest strengths will be in the arena, Cyrah?"

"I can run," I smiled faintly. "Very, very, fast. I think I can beat anyone here."

***BUZZER***

**

* * *

**

**(Violet Olivia Banks, D10F)**

"How's life back in District Ten, Violet?"

_Be positive, be positive, be positive... don't get yourself killed, girl!_

"It's pretty good," I shrugged. "Nothing as amazing as the Capitol, but it's home."

"Really?" Caesar smiled. "Do you have a job back home?"

"Well..." I rolled my eyes mentally. Anyone who doesn't have a job starves, it's a simple as that. "Yes. I work on the various farms around the district- with the horses. I'm a sort of a trainer. Not for show- but breaking them in so we can use them for harvest."

"That'd be an interesting advantage to hold in the arena," Caesar mused, looking like he actually meant it.

This time, I couldn't hold back the sarcastic glint in my eyes. "Oh, yeah?" I leaned forward, challenging him. "Name three things."

There was a silence from Caesar for two or so seconds. "You're good with animals, I suppose. So any normal animals that you come across in the arena you can identify."

I was slightly surprised, "But I doubt there will be any _normal_ and/or sane animals in the arena."

"Well," Caesar countered. "Remember last year? When Elaina from Five was bitten by that rattle-snake? You could've avoided that situation, she didn't know what that rattling sound was."

"Mmmm..."

"And in the game three years ago- that one girl from Ten found those wild hawks. She was able to train them to attack her enemies."

I remembered that year. Poor girl, she made it to the final six, or something like that. She most defiantly would've won if it weren't for her ally murdering her in her sleep- the hawks were a huge advantage, and she was handy with a knife.

"I suppose you right." I wasn't about to give up though. "You still have one more thing to list though."

"Well, since you work with horses- you know different edible plants that you give the horses. Such as wheat, or barly."

Wheat, for bread. Barly- not very good tasting, but edible.

"So, dont' count yourself out, Violet, use your district advantages to their fullest."

I grinned, confidence flowing through me. "Thanks. I see it now."

"Always a pleasure."

***BUZZER***

* * *

**Alrighty then! It may not be the best chapter- but it's there! Violet has potential, and Cyrah's sweet... I don't want either to die! D:**

**Anyways, the poll's still open! Eleven and Twelve Next! **

**Code: ROBINS!**

* * *

**COMING SOON...!**

C**hapter Six: Interview Eleven and Twelve**. (2/4/11)

**Chapter Seven: Interview Recap (2/7/11)**

**Chapter Eight: Allegiances (2/10/11) **(_its chapter with the final character layout. It'll have character basic info/get-to-know-me stuff. Nothing, however, vital.)_

**REST DAYS (2/11/11-2/13/11) **(Hey! The Author needs some rest days from the story! Give me a break!)

**Arena Layout Days (2/14/11)** (_I'm debating whether or not to post this, but these are the days where'll I'll be making an official map of the arena, and design the mutts/basic storyline and etc. I might post these in story-form, and I might not. If I don't post on schedule, that mean's I've decided not to.)_

**Previously, on the 99th Hunger Games... (2/17/11)** _It'll be a short Chapter, summing up everything dramatic that's happened in the interviews, training, and of-scenes. It'll be like on of the two-part TV show things!_

**Arena: BLOODBATH (2/20/11) **_Self-Explanatory, is it not?_

* * *

_~Breathless Grins_


End file.
